La Pierre de Résurrection
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Georges à perdu sa moitié...il dépérit mais la Pierre est là, si tentante pour faire revenir celui qui lui manque tant. Peu importe qu'elle soit dangereuse, cette pierre va lui rendre son jumeau. Mais Fred a-t-il envie de revenir parmi les vivants...


Hello, Hello. Me voici avec un nouvel OS et je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur de le poster. Je m'explique : je n'ai posté que des Drago/Hermione à ce jour et c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à autre chose, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vaux et c'est assez angoissant d'être dans le doute comme ça. Mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les jumeaux Weasley et sur ce sujet précisément.

Ah oui, je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire sur Fred et Georges et je ne sais pas trop si le sujet de mon histoire à déjà été exploité ou non. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais de toute façon, toutes les histoires sont différentes ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, le lieu et l'objet magique utilisé dans cette histoire sont la proprièté de JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

La Pierre de Résurrection 

.

Les rires résonnaient dans la pièce, mêlés aux conversations et aux raclements des couverts. Ces multiples sons lui donnaient envie de vomir. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils manger ? Comment pouvaient-ils rire ? Ne venaient-ils pas tous, de perdre un être cher ? Comment pouvaient-ils ?

_Après la pluie, le beau temps_, souffla une voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Le beau temps…bien sur, ils étaient tous libre. Malgré les pertes, ils étaient heureux. Harry avait triomphé, Voldemort était anéanti…Mais pour lui, le beau temps ne reviendrait jamais. La pluie s'était installée dans son cœur et allait y rester à jamais. Il ne pouvait plus manger. Plus rire. Surtout pas rire, car rire rimait avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés, chaque blague, chaque farce, chaque bêtise, il la faisait avec lui. Sa vie s'était arrêtée il y a trois jours. Quand on lui avait arraché une part de lui. Son autre. Fred.

Plus que des jumeaux, ils étaient un tout. Fred et Georges. Georges et Fred. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils avaient tout prévu. Ils se marieraient en même temps, s'arrangeraient pour avoir des enfants en même temps et surtout, surtout, ils mourraient en même temps. Très important. Mais la Guerre en avait décidé autrement. On lui avait injustement arraché son poumon droit, la moitié de son cœur et la moitié de son âme. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Fred ? Personne n'aurait du le tuer. Ou alors, si il devait être tué, lui aussi aurait du périr sous un jet de lumière verte. Fred n'allait pas sans Georges et Georges n'allait pas sans Fred. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas respirer sans lui.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Quand il avait vu sa mère, dans un coin de la grande salle, en train d'étreindre un corps sans vie, en larmes, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se demandait quel frère il avait perdu. Il savait que ce n'était pas Ginny parce qu'il l'avait vue avec Harry. Ce pouvait donc être Bill, Charlie, Percy ou Ron. Il s'était approché et il avait vu son père venir à sa rencontre, les traits tirés et marqués par la douleur.

« _Il va falloir que tu sois fort. »

Il n'avait pas comprit cette phrase. Et un instant après, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le corps sans vie de Fred. Fred. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Fred ne pouvait pas être étendu avec les autres cadavres. Il ne pouvait pas être mort puisque lui était vivant. Ce n'était pas Fred. C'était une illusion, une blague. Oui c'est ça, Fred lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût pour fêter la victoire. Dans un instant, il allait se redresser et crier « Je t'ai eu. T'aurais pas osé en faire une comme ça ». Et puis leur mère allait lui dire que plus jamais elle ne participerai à une blague comme celle-ci et qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des morts. Georges s'agenouilla et attendit que Fred ouvre les yeux. Sauf qu'il ne les ouvrait pas. Et que Molly continuait de pleurer. Alors Georges prit peur. Mais sans vouloir y croire parce que si Fred était mort, il serait mort lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il avait avancé doucement sa main, et le corps lui avait semblé si froid. Doucement, il avait posé ses doigts sur son cou, parce qu'il savait qu'il sentirait les battements du cœur. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien.

.

Un poignard dans le cœur. Un corps qui se disloque. Une âme à l'agonie. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal. Il ne vivait plus. Georges qui ne pleurait que de rire parc qu'il y avait toujours Fred pour l'empêcher d'être triste. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment négatif parce que même lorsqu'un événement dramatique se produisait, il trouvait toujours un moyen de dédramatiser avec son jumeau. Ils riaient de tout, même de la mort. Mais maintenant, c'était la mort qui se moquait de lui. Il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber. Il s'écroula sur le torse de son jumeau et le supplia de se réveiller. De vivre. De rester avec lui. Mais Fred ne répondait pas. Fred ne répondait plus. Il ne répondrait plus jamais.

Alors Georges s'était allongé à ses côtés et l'avait serré contre lui. Et il avait attendu. Puisque Fred était mort, il allait mourir aussi. Il y avait probablement eu une erreur de timing mais son cœur allait bientôt s'arrêter de battre. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il resta des heures au côté de son jumeau mais la mort ne venait toujours pas. Et puis on vint lui retirer son Fred. Les corps ne pouvaient pas rester dans la grande salle. Il fallait les préparer pour les obsèques. Georges ne voulait pas. Il devait rester avec Fred jusqu'à ce qu'il meure lui aussi. Si il devait y avoir des obsèques, ce serait les obsèques de Fred et Geoges, pas de Fred et puis de Georges. Mais personne ne l'écouta. Molly pleura, on lui tapota l'épaule. Il entendit des « sous le choc » « plus important pour des jumeaux » …et puis plus rien. Fred était parti. Sans Georges.

Et depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé la moitié de lui, il restait là, prostré sur le sol de la grande salle, à l'endroit même où son jumeau avait été déposé. Et il regardait d'un regard vide les autres, qui vivaient, qui riaient, qui parlaient, qui mangeait. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu quelqu'un d'aussi cher que Fred l'était pour lui.

Non loin de lui se trouvait, sa famille, qui gardait un œil sur lui, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Il les entendait discuter. Lui ne parlait plus parce qu'il n'y avait plus Fred pour rebondir sur ses phrases.

Il écoutait quand même d'une oreille, " _tu n'en a plus qu'une de toute façon_" aurait dit Fred. La conversation portait sur ce qu'Harry avait fait avant de revenir – soi disant mort – dans les bras d'Hagrid. C'est ainsi que Georges entendit quelque chose d'intéressant. La pierre de résurrection. _Résurrection_. Faire revivre les morts. _Les morts._ Fred. Il n'écouta pas le reste. Il ne voulait pas savoir que les morts ne ressuscitaient pas vraiment. Que cette pierre était dangereuse. Non. Résurrection. Fred allait _revivre_.

.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita au dehors. Il entendit des exclamations. Sa mère l'appelait mais il ne l'entendait pas. Une seule et unique pensée était présente dans sa tête. Fred, Fred, Fred. Il couru comme un fou dans le parc de Poudlard et gagna la forêt interdite. Il avança pendant plusieurs minutes, droit devant lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou Harry l'avait laissée. Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Il atteignit une petite clairière et sortit sa baguette.

« _Accio pierre de résurrection » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il ne se passa rien pendant une ou deux minutes et le désespoir menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Puis elle arriva. Cette pierre salvatrice qui allait lui rendre ce qu'on lui avait injustement volé. Il ne relâcha sa baguette que lorsque la pierre tomba dans sa main. Elle était fendue au milieu, comme l'avait dit Harry. Il s'agissait bien de la pierre de résurrection.

Il la caressa de ses mains tremblantes. Ce petit caillou qui allait le faire revivre. Oui, dans quelques instants Fred serait là et ils pourraient rire à nouveau tout les deux. La pseudo mort de Fred allait être un sujet de blague pour les semaines à venir. Quand Molly allait le disputer parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle et qu'elle allait dire qu'il était méchant, il pourrait répondre qu'il le savait, qu'il était si méchant que même la mort ne voulait pas de lui. Et ils allaient rire et leur mère allait se demander ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour avoir des idiots pareils.

Sortant de ses pensées, il reposa ses yeux sur la pierre et prit une grande inspiration. Il la tourna une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Un instant après, il était devant lui. C'était Fred mais son corps était étrange. Comme voilé. Georges eu soudain peur de s'être trompé. Il voulait Fred, pas le fantôme de Fred. Il se précipita sur lui et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entra en contact avec son corps. Les fantômes, on passe à travers. Fred était bien là, il était revenu. Des larmes de joies se mirent à couler alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire complètement hystérique.

.

« _Eh, l'oreille cassée ! Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? »

« _Oh Fred…tu es là…tu es là ! »

« _Non, je suis dans ma poche. »

« _Maman va être si heureuse. Pas autant que moi cela va sans dire. Viens, il faut qu'on retourne au château. Tu sais, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais même pas la charrier quand elle va te serrer dans ses bras en sanglotant « oh, mon Freddy chéri » » Termina Georges en amorçant quelques pas vers la droite, d'où il était venu.

Il s'arrêta cependant bien rapidement quand il se rendit compte que son jumeau ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et regarda sa moitié, qui elle-même avait ses yeux fixés sur lui. Fred regardait Georges et Georges regardait Fred. Le vivant avec un regard impatient, le ressuscité avec un regard mêlé à la fois de mélancolie, d'amour et de crainte.

« _Fred ! Tu viens ?! …Ensuite, une fois que maman sera calmée, on pourra s'amuser à lancer une fausse marque des ténèbres dans la grande salle. On va être immunisés pendant un certain temps avec ton retour alors autant faire des trucs plus osés. Ce serait marrant non ? J'en rigole d'avance. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Harry. »

« _C'est vrai que ça pourrait être très intéressant » s'esclaffa Fred.

« _Bon alors, tu te dépêches !! »

« _Non Georges. »

Il pensa avoir mal entendu. Avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Fred lui faisait encore une fois une blague. Alors il fit mine de bouder. Plus vite il entrerait dans le jeu de son jumeau, plus vite ils pourraient retourner à Poudlard et refaire comme si il n'était jamais parti. Mais à sa surprise, Fred ne cédait pas et pire, il semblait même ne pas rire du tout.

« _Tu deviens lourd là Freddy !! On ne va pas rester dans cette forêt jusqu'à ce que les véracrasses aient des jambes »

« _Georges…je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard. »

« _Mais… »

« _Georges… » Soupira le rouquin. «_Je sais que tu le sais au fond de toi…regardes mon corps. Je suis là…mais pas vraiment. La pierre est un objet dangereux. Harry a bien du… »

« _Pour ceux qui n'ont _pas vraiment envie de revenir_ ! » Coupa Georges d'un air à la fois désespéré et énervé « _Mais toi tu _as_ envie de revenir. Tu…tu dois rester avec moi. Tu ne peux pas être mort si moi je suis vivant…tu…tu as envie de revenir, je le sais. Alors la pierre ne feras rien…c'était juste…pour nous aider. Fred et Georges, tu te rappelles ?! Ce n'est pas Fred et plus loin Georges. C'est Fred _et _Georges, tu verras que ton corps reprendra une couleur normale bientôt» S'entêta le rouquin.

Fred soupira lourdement. C'était dur pour lui, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son jumeau, à son autre.

« _Viens, on va s'assoir » dit-il en l'entrainant à nouveau vers la clairière.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe vert foncé et Fred passa un bras autour des épaules de Georges. Il le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, l'air grave. Ce n'était pourtant pas leurs habitude, eux qui prenaient toujours tout à la rigolade, mais il savait que sinon, son frère n'entendrait jamais raison.

«_Je ne reviendrais pas Georges…tu sais, c'est pas si mal là-bas »

« _Pas si mal ! » Répéta Georges d'une voix hébétée «__Pas si mal_ ?! »

« _Je te promets. Bon je suis mort mais…c'est plutôt sympa en fait. Oncle Bilius était sacrément content de me revoir. Et il a pas changé tu sais, il fait toujours des allusions perverses à chaque phrase et puis, il est toujours le premier à faire la fête. Et puis il y a Lupin, Tonks. Sirius…qui m'a présenté James. Potter, le père d'Harry et je peux te dire que je me marre bien avec eux…ils sont pire que nous, tu le crois ça…je ne pensais pas que Sirius était aussi…enfin ça change de quand on le côtoyait ici. Mais oui, on rigole bien…la mère d'Harry est toujours là pour nous réprimander…mais c'est trop drôle de l'embêter. Il y a Fol Œil aussi. Ce con…il m'a enguirlandé tu le crois. _Vigilance Constante_ ! C'est ce qu'il ma hurlé dès qu'il m'a vu. Avant de rajouter que si j'avais écouté ses conseils je ne serais pas là. Mais apparemment, Lupin et Tonks ont eu le droit au même sermon. Et puis Sirius lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, parce que si lui-même avait appliqué son propre dicton, il serait toujours sur terre. La tête qu'il tirait après…C'était à mourir de rire. Donc tu vois. Je suis bien là bas. »

« _Ah oui ?! Tu es bien. C'est sur, Monsieur s'amuse avec Sirius, le père d'Harry et oncle Bilius. Tu fais des blagues avec eux maintenant c'est ça. Mais…et moi. Mais Fred ! Et moi ! Où je suis dans tout ça. Tu préfères être avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi ?! Mais je suis ton jumeau !! On avait dit qu'on était inséparable. Et toi…tu veux m'abandonner… »

« _Oh Georginette… » Soupira Fred en serrant encore plus son frère contre lui.

« _Tu ne peux pas partir. Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de repartir plutôt que d'être avec moi. Comment je ferais sans toi…tu veux que je me tues c'est ça ?! »

« _Georges ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

« _On ne sera plus nous si tu refuses de rester… »

« _Ça ne change rien du tout. Je ne me suis pas coupé l'oreille pour qu'on soit accordé et pourtant, nous sommes toujours les jumeaux, les inséparables, Fred et Georges. »

« _Les inséparable ! Comment pourrait-on être inséparable si tu es ici et moi là-bas ?! »

.

Fred soupira tout en fermant les yeux. C'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait bien entendu les trémolos et l'accent de désespoir dans la dernière phrase de Georges. Son jumeau était à deux points de craquer et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus résister si il le faisait. Il ne pourrait pas le faire plus souffrir. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas le bon choix. Il ne devait pas rester. Parce que ce n'était pas sa place. Il ne pouvait plus être sur terre. Il ne le voulait plus, n'en avait plus envie. Bien sur, il y avait sa famille, ses amis, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'était la mort, il savait que les laisser quelques dizaines d'années de plus n'était rien. Il souffrirait si il ne repartait pas mais si il devait le faire, si il devait se sacrifier pour Georges alors il le ferait. Mais si il pouvait l'éviter, alors ce serait mieux…pour eux deux.

« _Georges… on sera toujours inséparables parce que même si nous ne sommes pas physiquement ensemble, je serai toujours présent ici.» Dit-il en posant une main au niveau du cœur de son jumeau.

Ce dernier eu envie de rire tellement il trouvait cette phrase pathétique. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un refrain d'une chanson à l'eau de rose de Célestina Moldubec. Comment une telle phrase avait-elle pu sortir de la bouche de Fred ! C'était incompréhensible. Et de toute façon, il refusait de comprendre. Fred ne pouvait pas avoir envie de rester là bas.

« _Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?! Dit-le ! Dit que tu ne m'aimes plus ! Sinon jamais tu n'aurais hésité à revenir avec moi. Tu ne peux pas choisir la mort à la vie ! »

« _Ce ne serai pas une vie ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a raconté Harry. Tu vois bien l'aspect de mon corps. Même si je reviens, je ne serai pas vraiment là. Et je serai malheureux…ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je serai heureux d'être avec toi mais, mon corps ne se sent pas à sa place. J'entends tout ce qui se passe là-bas. En ce moment même, Lily Potter et Tonks sont en train de parler de Ginny et Harry…elles se demandent si la fin de la guerre va les amener à se marier. Sirius et James sont en train de préparer un sale coup à oncle Bilius. Et Rémus…Rémus nous « surveille » attentivement. Il veut que tu reprennes le dessus et que tu redeviennes le Georges qu'il a connu. Il dit…qu'il sait que c'est dur, qu'il aurait aimé rester là pour son fils mais qu'on doit suivre notre destin et que si quelqu'un avait actionné la pierre pour lui, il ne serait pas resté. »

« _Tu…tu les entends vraiment ? Rémus te parle vraiment ? »

« _Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne te mentirais pas. Rémus veut nous aider, c'est pour ça qu'il veut que je te répète ses paroles. Il dit que même si je m'amuse avec James et Sirius, il voit bien que je ne prends pas autant de plaisir que lorsque je fais des blagues avec toi. Et que même si je ne suis plus sur terre, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublierai. Que je vais attendre tout simplement. Tout comme lui et Tonks vont attendre Teddy. Et tout comme James et Lily attendent Harry. »

« _Ils n'ont pas eu envie qu'ils le rejoignent ? » Questionna Fred.

« _Bien sur que non. La notion d'égoïsme disparait lorsque l'on est mort. Parce qu'on sait que l'on va se retrouver un jour. James et Lily veulent juste qu'Harry soit heureux et il l'est à présent. Et je veux la même chose pour toi. Et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Même si je ne suis pas _physiquement_ à tes côtés. »

«_Fred…je n'y arriverai jamais. »

« _Si ! Tu sais que je suis là. Alors vis ! Vis tout en sachant qu'on rattrapera des années de farces quand ton heure sera venue. »

.

Georges avait une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était en train de céder. Il savait que les paroles de son jumeau était en train de le faire flancher et qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le faire rentrer avec lui…il se condamnait à une existence de malheur.

« _Ne fais pas dans le mélodrame… » Ricana Fred comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. « _Tu penseras à moi tout les jours et je ferai de même. La mort n'est rien Georges. Je suis toujours là. Je serai toujours là… »

« _Les blagues…le magasin de farce et attrapes… »

« _Tu continueras…je t'autorise même à engager Ron pour me remplacer. Bon, ses blagues font souvent rire parce qu'elles ne sont pas drôle mais c'est un début. Il faudra seulement que tu l'empêches de passer son temps à jouer au lieu de travailler. »

« _... »

« _Et puis maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire les 400 coups à maman sans qu'elle ne te dise rien…le traumatisme. »

.

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Georges et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un rire. D'un vrai rire cette fois. C'est vrai qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec la pauvre Molly…même si cela n'aura plus jamais la même saveur. Parce que leur mère, c'était à deux qu'ils aimaient la faire enrager. C'était à deux qu'il se faisaient disputer…

« _Et tu sais quoi Georginette…on ne va même pas avoir besoin de se battre comme ça…je te laisse Angelina. Mais j'exige que votre premier enfant s'appelle Fred. Ou Frédérique si c'est une fille. Mais Fred quand même. »

Cette fois-ci le rouquin éclata véritablement de rire, avant de cesser brusquement et de regarder son jumeau d'un air grave.

« _Alors ça y est ? Je dois…te laisser. »

« _Il vaut mieux oui. »

.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent et se fixèrent longuement. Le visage de Fred était serein, il n'avait plus la même vision des choses depuis qu'il était mort. Le doute, la crainte, l'appréhension tout cela n'existait plus. La douleur était également minime. Elle n'avait pas totalement disparue puisque Fred avait eu mal de voir son frère si désemparé.

Et Georges avait d'ailleurs l'air d'hésiter, il commençait à réaliser qu'il avait accepté de laisser son jumeau le « quitter » et dans ses yeux, on lisait le regret, le remords. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser. C'était si dur.

« _Fred…Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« _Bien sur que si. Je veillerai sur toi Georginette. »

« _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Freddy._ »

Ils échangèrent un regard espiègle, avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Georges laissa quelques larmes couler puis il serra son frère presque à l'étouffer. Il voulait profiter de cette dernière étreinte qu'il lui était offerte, avant un long moment. Et par Merlin, qu'il était dur de se détacher de ses bras si protecteur, des bras de son autre, de sa moitié.

« _Je t'aime. »

« _Je t'aime aussi. Et même mort et toi vivant je t'aimerai toujours. »

« _... »

« _On tombe dans le pathos…il faut se ressaisir…Sirius est en train de se moquer de nous. »

« _Va te faire voir Sirius ! »

« _Il rigole encore plus. »

« _Fred, tu…tu crois que je pourrais la réutiliser ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la pierre de résurrection du regard. »

« _Je ne crois pas non. »

« _Mais…et pour notre anniversaire…et si je me marie…et si… »

« _Georges ! On se ferait du mal tout les deux. Ce serait encore plus dur si à chaque fois tu devais me laisser partir, même si ce n'est que pour un an. Que je reviennes une journée chaque année, ce ne serait pas sain, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour maman, ni pour personne. Vous seriez trop tenté de me faire rester et cela causerait trop de mal. Crois-moi Georges. »

« _C'est tellement dur… »

« _Allez…ferme les yeux et fais-le. Maintenant ! »

.

Les deux frères se réavancèrent une dernière fois pour une nouvelle étreinte, puis Fred se recula le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Georges ravalait ses larmes. La pierre était lourde dans sa main, il avait envie de la laisser tomber à terre et de l'enfoncer dans le sol à coups de pieds pour que son jumeau puisse rester à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à lui. Alors il souleva lentement la pierre et la tourna tout aussi lentement dans le sens inverse de la dernière fois. Ses larmes coulèrent librement alors qu'il observait la silhouette de Fred s'estomper peu à peu. Celui-ci lui souriait toujours et lui envoya un baiser de la main.

« _On se retrouvera dans quelques années » Lui cria-t-il avant de disparaitre.

.

Georges resta debout dans la même position, stoïque pendant de longues minutes. Fred était parti. Parti. Il l'avait laissé s'en aller. Laissé continuer à faire des blagues avec d'autres personnes que lui et il allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Mais il n'allait pas dépérir. Pour l'instant, ils allaient devoir se contenter de rester simplement dans le cœur l'un de l'autre, mais cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Parce qu'il savait qu'il le retrouverait un jour et qu'ils seraient à nouveau physiquement liés.

C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il sécha ses larmes et qu'il reprit la route vers le château. Et alors qu'il traversait le parc de Poudlard, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et dans les nuages, il lui sembla apercevoir le visage de Fred qui lui faisait un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et voilà. Verdict ?

J'espère que vous avez au moins (un peu) aimé ^_^

Bisous bisous


End file.
